Mauvaises intentions
by Keridwenn
Summary: Les serpentards sont rusés et près à tout pour arriver à leur fin, tout le monde le sait. Alors quand ceux-ci s'amusent dangereusement avec les griffondors, attention aux conséquences. HP/DM


**Mauvaises intentions**

**Disclaimer** malheureusement tout est à JKR

**Couple** HP/DM GW/BZ RW/HG PP/MB

**Genre **Romance

**Rating **M

**Résumé** Les serpentards sont rusés et près à tout pour arriver à leur fin, tout le monde le sait. Alors quand ceux-ci s'amusent dangereusement avec les griffondors, attention aux conséquences.

Une petite fic qui me trottait en tête depuis quelque temps déjà. Encore un HP/DM avec d'autres couples, enfin vous verrez par vous même. Le drarry ne viendra pas tout de suite. Alors soyez patient. Bientôt, bientôt...

Merci beaucoup Camille pour avoir corrigé et revue tout mon chapitre.

bonne lecture tout le monde.

Chapitre 1

Le cours de potions

- Tu ne pourras pas le faire Pansy. Drago Malfoy, sûr de lui regardait Pansy s'énerver devant son manque de confiance.

- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça de saboter la potion de Longdubat. Et je te le prouverai demain. C'est quand même moi qui ai obtenu le plus de points le mois dernier.

- D'accord c'était toi la meilleure le mois dernier mais là ce sont des griffondors, ils sont plus méfiants et surtout en potions. Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée de faire ça.

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Drago. On risque gros maintenant. Blaise venait de parler pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Drago entouré de ses amis, Pansy, Millicent, Blaize, Théo, Vincent et Grégory gardèrent le silence devant cette vérité. Cette fois-ci c'était risqué et difficile. Ils savaient tous qu'une fois démasqués par les griffondors, ceux-ci se vengeraient. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés avec les autres maisons, il ne restait plus que la maison des griffondors. Ils avaient gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Ils allaient bien s'amuser, ils avaient déjà pleins d'idées.

- Blaise a raison. Il faut être très discret et excuses-moi de te le dire mais tu ne l'es pas Pansy. Vincent avait dit cela en regardant Pansy d'un air désolé.

- Merci Vincent de me soutenir. La serpentarde croisa les bras lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Non mais c'est vrai Pansy. Il faut être discret et subtil avec ceux-là. Grégory avait pris la parole soutenant le regard de tueuse de la brune.

- Je sais être discrète quand il le faut et croyez moi pour ce cher Longdubat, je vais être très subtile. C'est mon idée et je la trouve très bonne. Je veux le faire, un point c'est tout. Pansy en colère s'était levée et défiait ses amis de la contredire une nouvelle fois.

- Et bien d'accord c'est entendu. Si tu veux le faire, vas-y. Drago capitula devant l'air buté de Pansy. Parfois son amie était très têtue. La serpentarde contente se rassit entre Vincent et Grégory.

- Bon nous sommes tous d'accords. Demain commence les festivités pour ces foutus griffondors et Pansy débute avec Longdubat. Et j'espère que tu vas faire quelque chose de sensationnel.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent aux paroles de Drago et se tournèrent vers Pansy avec un regard entendu. Ils étaient tous impatients. Les griffondors allaient en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec eux sept. D'ailleurs les autres maisons avaient beaucoup souffert de leurs petits "jeux".

Lord Voldemort ayant été vaincu par Harry Potter il y a de cela peu de temps, les élèves et tout particulièrement les serpentards avaient pu s'épanouir à leur guise, enfin débarrassés de ce monstre. Peu d'entre eux le soutenaient et ceux l'ayant soutenu ne revinrent pas à Poudlard, ils préféraient se cacher ou étaient en prison. Et c'est ainsi que l'idée de s'amuser au dépend des autres maisons avait germée dans leurs têtes.

Ce n'était que des jeux sans gravité qui amusaient beaucoup les sept amis. A chaque fois qu'un serpentard réussissait son gag, cela lui rapportait des points et toutes les fins de mois les amis se réunissaient pour faire les comptes et élire le serpentard du mois. Ils organisaient alors une soirée mémorable dans leur salle commune. Bien entendu aucun autre élève n'était au courant de ces jeux.

Ils avaient passé des mois entiers à faire perdre le plus de points possible aux autres maisons sans se faire prendre et maintenant alors qu'ils étaient au mois de mars, ils s'attaquaient aux griffondors. Cela promettait d'être plus distrayant mais surtout beaucoup plus dangereux. Ils étaient tous très excités de pouvoir enfin s'occuper du "cas griffondor".

Le lendemain, après avoir pris rapidement leur petit déjeuner, les sept amis arrivèrent les premiers devant la classe pour pouvoir se placer près de Neville. Le reste des serpentards arrivèrent peu après, suivis des griffondors. Personne ne remarqua le sourire inquiétant que lança le groupe de serpentards à Neville. Oui c'était sûr et certain que celui-ci allait en baver avec Pansy.

Les deux classes se regardaient en chiens de faïence quand Rogue ouvrit brusquement sa porte. Les élèves entrèrent en classe, les serpentards en premier et pour la première fois en sept ans le professeur vit le groupe de Drago s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Il savait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, il le sentait mais il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire aux griffondors.

- Aujourd'hui vous allez faire une potion qui vous sera demandée aux ASPICS, bien entendu peu d'entres vous la réussiront. Il se tourna vers les griffondors, goguenard. Puis d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître les instructions pour la potion au tableau.

- Allez y, vous avez deux heures. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau regardant narquoisement une dernière fois les griffondors et plus particulièrement Harry et Neville.

Les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Pansy se dépêcha de prendre les ingrédients nécessaires et réussit à prendre plus qu'il n'en fallait sans être vue. Elle savait exactement quelle dose mettre dans le chaudron de Neville pour que sa potion soit ratée mais aujourd'hui elle voulait plus qu'une potion ratée, elle voulait du grand spectacle.

Elle était certaine de gagner beaucoup de points avec ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle avait tout planifié et cela faisait des jours qu'elle peaufinait ça dans sa tête. Ses amis n'allaient pas être déçu du voyage. Ils voulaient du sensationnel, ils allaient en avoir et bien plus que ce qu'ils espéraient.

Elle retourna à sa place avec rapidité et scruta la salle de cours. Les élèves étaient tous réunis près des ingrédients et comme toujours ils se battaient pour avoir les ingrédients les moins abîmés. Rogue, lui, était à sa table corrigeant des devoirs et regardant de temps en temps cette bataille sans fin, un brin agacé par tout ce remue-ménage habituel. Il enleva une dizaine de points à Harry alors que celui-ci ravi avait réussit à prendre un ingrédient des mains de Drago, mais perdit son sourire lorsqu'il du le rendre.

- Prenez vos ingrédients en silence. Rogue éleva la voix, tous les élèves durent obéir et encore une fois les serpentards eurent le dernier mot. Les élèves entendirent un vague "sauvage" du bureau du professeur, mais n'y firent pas plus attention que ça. Ils entendaient régulièrement Rogue se plaindre d'eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait pas non plus la dernière. Et c'est ainsi que les serpentards se servirent en premier, les griffondors attendant leur tour.

Après avoir pris ses ingrédients Drago se tourna vers Harry qui attendait toujours que les serpentards aient fini, il lui sourit narquoisement de son air fier.

- Alors Potter pas trop dur d'attendre? Tu vas encore avoir les pires ingrédients, mais de toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour rater ta potion.

Harry serra ses poings mais ne répliqua pas. Il savait que de toute façon ça ne servait à rien de le provoquer maintenant, Rogue lui enlèverait encore plus de points et il savait que c'était ce que voulait le blond. Alors il regarda le blond dans les yeux et l'insulta en fourchelang. S'il l'effraya celui-ci ne le montra point. Il passa près d'Harry n'ajoutant rien mais renifla dédaigneusement.

A dire vrai si Drago n'avait pas répliqué au brun, s'était surtout dû au fait que le brun l'avait énormément émoustillé en lui parlant fourchelang et cela le perturba beaucoup. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser et retourna à sa table. Il vit Pansy le regarder et lui souffler un "c'est partis" silencieux, le blond ricana bruyamment.

La serpentarde savait que c'était le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Elle sortit en moins de deux sa baguette, regarda une dernière fois les élèves près des ingrédients sous l'oeil de Rogue et fit léviter une vésicule de coeur de dragon dans le chaudron de Neville. Le visage réjouit elle se retourna sa baguette toujours en main, elle reprit un visage sans expression lorsque son regard tomba sur Hermione les yeux plissés la regardant suspicieusement. Elle la défia du regard et alluma son chaudron l'air de rien.

Elle sentit encore quelques minutes le regard d'Hermione sur elle. En relevant la tête elle vit la griffondor retourner à sa place sans plus faire attention à elle. Elle soupira discrètement et ricana sournoisement lorsqu'elle vit Neville revenu devant son chaudron l'air ennuyé devant les explications de la potion. Elle lança un dernier regard à ses camarades revenus près d'elle et commença sa potion.

En ayant mis cet ingrédient avant que Neville ait commencé sa potion, elle savait très bien que ça allait être très explosif surtout si le griffondor, comme elle le pensait, raterait sa potion. Il ne se passa rien pendant plus d'une heure, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour le griffondor. Pansy commençait à désespérer, elle se demanda même si elle ne s'était pas trompée mais elle écarta bien vite cette idée, elle ne pouvait s'être trompée, potions était son cours préféré. Elle se rendait compte aussi que ses amis attendaient toujours de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient impatients.

- Dis donc Pansy, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain. On attend toujours ce que tu comptes faire à cet abruti. Millicent venait de se baisser vers elle en chuchotant. Pansy la regarda un instant mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un sifflement dérangeant se fit entendre dans la classe.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Neville, la source du bruit. Le pauvre rouge et or paraissait perdu et anxieux, il venait de rater encore une fois sa potion. Son chaudron tremblait, faisant bouger toute la table. En regardant sa potion, il retint un gémissement désespéré, elle arborait une jolie couleur marron, alors que celle d'Hermione était de couleur bleu vif. Il osa couler un regard vers son professeur honni. Celui-ci fut près de Neville en deux pas et commença à lui crier dessus pour son manque d'intelligence.

- Vous êtes un incapable Longdubat. Vous venez de nous prouver encore une fois que vous n'arriverez à rien dans la vie. Vous n'êtes qu'un incompétent. 60 points en moins à griffondror pour manque d'intelligence et pour avoir dérangé mon cours...encore une fois. Et vous aurez une retenue demain soir à 20h avec Rusard. Maintenant rangez-moi tout ça. Bien sûr je vous mets 0 pour votre lamentable potion.

Rogue se retourna dans un mouvement de cape, il cria encore un peu contre Seamus et enleva 30 points de plus à griffondor. Pansy regarda ses amis, fière d'elle. Ils la regardèrent un sourire en coin. C'était vraiment très bien fait. Elle avait réussi un coup de maître, 90 points d'enlevés à griffondor en moins de 10 minutes, un vrai succès. Les élèves retournèrent à leurs potions pendant que Neville lui nettoyait son plan de travail et essayait de faire disparaître sa potion toujours sifflante.

Neville lança 4 fois le sortilège _recuro _sans le réussir. Il était trop nerveux, sa main tremblait trop. Et plus il le ratait, plus il tremblait. Une ambiance lourde tomba sur la classe lorsque Rogue se leva de sa chaise furieux et se déplaça vers Neville.

- Vous êtes donc si médiocre que vous n'êtes même pas capable de lancer un simple sort de nettoyage Longdubat? Rogue fixa le pauvre griffondor avec dédain.

Le professeur allait rajouter une autre réplique cinglante quand Neville lança de nouveau le sortilège, celui-ci fut réussi. Malheureusement pour le rouge et or, il n'avait pas lancé le bon sortilège, trop perturbé par son professeur. Sa potion prit une couleur vert pomme flashi et siffla dangereusement. Avant que Rogue n'ait pu faire quelque chose, le chaudron du griffondor explosa dans un bruit sinistre, vite suivit par tous les autres chaudrons. Les élèvent apeurés se jetèrent sous leurs tables.

Quand les élèves se relevèrent couverts d'une substance étrange, ils trouvèrent leur salle de cours dévastée. Le professeur était allongé par terre visiblement sonné par l'explosion. Neville, lui avait atterri plus loin dans le même état que Rogue. Harry et ses camarades se ruèrent sur Neville lui tâtant le pouls alors que les serpentards faisaient de même avec Rogue.

Après avoir vérifié que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient plus que blessés, Hermione et Drago, les deux préfets en chef, les firent léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Aucun ne parla durant le trajet. En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh les accueillit inquiète et installa les deux blessés dans un lit pour les ausculter. Après s'être assurée qu'ils n'avaient rien, elle se tourna vers les deux élèves et les força à s'asseoir sur les lits pour les ausculter aussi. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de séquelles de cette explosion.

- Bon j'imagine que vous n'étiez pas que deux en cours alors maintenant je veux voir tous les élèves qui y étaient présents. Allez les chercher et tout de suite! Son ton était sans appel et s'est résignés qu'ils partirent chercher les autres élèves.

Après avoir parcourut tout le château pour trouver tous les élèves de septième année de serpentards et griffondors, les deux préfets en chef les amenèrent de force à l'infirmerie. Tout les élèves se firent ausculter, certains en rechignant. Ils n'avaient rien de bien grave et l'infirmière laissa partir tout le monde pour qu'ils aillent se nettoyer de l'étrange substance encore sur eux, mais garda Hermione et Drago pour avoir une explication. Lorsque se fut fait, ils purent se retirer de l'infirmerie pour retourner avec leurs amis.

Lorsque Drago arriva dans sa salle commune, il promena son regard dans toute la salle et après avoir trouvé ses amis les rejoignit. Ils avaient pris le temps de se nettoyer, mais ils restaient encore assez choqués. Drago hésita un instant avant d'aller se nettoyer lui aussi. 10 minutes après, il réapparaissait propre et se posa sur le tapis près de Blaise.

- Alors comment vont Rogue et l'autre idiot? Blaise venait de se tourner vers Drago pour lui poser cette question. Drago se passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

- Et bien apparemment ça va. Ils sont juste assommés. Rien de bien grave. Drago avait déclaré cela d'un air indifférent.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait la Pomfresh? Cette fois ce fut Millicent qui lui posa la question.

- Elle voulait tout simplement savoir pourquoi y avait tout ce merdier, bien entendu elle n'a pas été étonnée quand je lui ai parlé de Longdubat. Ses amis se gaussèrent. Le serpentard garda le silence et ferma les yeux profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée près d'eux. Il continua à parler sans rouvrir les yeux.

- Au fait je dois te féliciter Pansy, tu as quand même réussit à faire perdre plus de 90 points aux griffondors, et non seulement l'autre idiot de service a gagné un zéro en potion mais j'imagine qu'il va écoper de de nombreuses heures de retenues avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Ça va te rapporter beaucoup de points mais bien sûr on va être obligé de t'en enlever, on a quand même faillit être blessé voire plus.

- Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Longdubat est aussi nul en potion qu'en sortilège.

- Pansy se tut un instant et reprit.

- Oui bon c'est vrai que c'était dangereux ce que j'ai fais mais avouez quand même que c'était génial. Elle se tourna vers ses amis tout sourire. Et en plus grâce à moi on loupe des cours. Ses six amis rigolèrent de sa dernière remarque.

- T'as fait du beau boulot Pansy chérie. On te félicite tous. Quand tu nous as dit que tu voulais saboter la potion de Longdubat, on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Millicent se rapprocha de Pansy et l'embrassa sous les regards de leurs amis. Pansy et Millicent sortaient ensemble depuis déjà quelques mois, au plus grand plaisir de leurs amis. Elles étaient très heureuses ensembles.

- Mais je dois quand même vous rappelez que vous ne m'avez pas soutenu lorsque j'ai dit vouloir faire ça. J'aimerai avoir une petite compensation pour votre manque de confiance comme par exemple quelques points en plus. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, très sérieuse.

- On va y réfléchir Pansy. T'inquiètes pas on va en tenir compte. Drago la rassura, lui souriant chaleureusement.

La matinée de ce vendredi se passa rapidement pour les élèves de serpentards et de griffondors de septième année, du fait que leur professeur de potions était absent, ils avaient pu en profiter tranquillement. Enfin pas tout à fait tranquillement pour les serpentards. En effet ceux-ci étaient déjà en train de préparer un mauvais coup pour les griffondors. Malheureusement ils devraient attendre quelques jours avant de le faire, ils se feraient démasquer sinon. Ils étaient tous réunis près du feu, penchés pour ne pas être entendus.

- Bon c'est moi qui m'occupe des griffondros la prochaine fois, j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais faire. Mais moi je ne vous le dirais pas, je veux que ce soit une surprise. Grégory avait parlé, rigolant de son idée. Ça allait être amusant de faire ce qu'il pensait.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça. Vincent regardait son ami un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Au fait tu vas le faire quand?

- Oh je vais attendre un peu, dans quelques jours je pense, hinhin. Devant son air effrayant, ses amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, surprenant Grégory.

- Des fois tu peux être vraiment terrifiant Greg. Lui expliqua Pansy, le jeune homme la regarda.

- Oui je sais on me l'a déjà dit. Après avoir avoué cela il rejoignit ses amis dans leur fou rire.

Leur journée se passa calmement sans incident majeur. Rogue réapparu le midi même furieux, fusillant du regard tous les élèves le regardant passer. Neville le suivait de peu très déprimé. Il avait du avoir droit à une sacré engueulade et surtout beaucoup d'heures de retenue. Les serpentards s'en amusèrent énormément. Le soir, il se retrouvèrent, discutant un petit bout de temps et se séparèrent pour aller se coucher en pensant à ce que leur réservait Greg.

Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui allait se passer mais ils avaient hâte de voir ça. Ce qui s'était passé le matin même les avait mis de bonne humeur et ils étaient vraiment impatients de voir la suite. Chacun de son côté réfléchissait sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire endurer aux griffondors.

Certains le savaient mais d'autres comme Drago ou Blaise ne savaient pas trop. Il y avait tellement de possibilité qu'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi choisir. Mais ils savaient une chose, c'est que ça allait faire mal. Oh oui ils plaignaient vraiment les griffondors, les pauvres rouge et or ne savaient pas encore ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Le soir dans sa chambre de préfet en chef en se préparant pour sa tournée des couloirs, Drago repensa à ce désir soudain qu'il avait ressentit pour celui-qui-a-vaincu. Il ne comprenait pas trop. Bien sûr il se savait gay mais jamais auparavant il n'avait trouvé Harry un temps soit peu désirable, mignon oui peut être mais pas de là à avoir du désir pour lui. Et encore il le trouvait vraiment mignon que lorsqu'il ne portait pas ces affreuses lunettes. Mais il oublia vite ce brusque désir. Et partit à le recherche d'élèves bravant le couvre feu.

Arrivé au troisième étage, il eut subitement l'impression qu'on le suivait mais ne voyant rien derrière lui continua son chemin. Cette impression ne le quitta qu'au quatrième étage. Le blond en fut soulagé, il n'aimait pas sentir qu 'on le suivait surtout si il n'y avait personne. Il poursuivit sa tournée ne trouvant personne en dehors de sa salle commune. Ce n'est qu'en revenant sur ses pas qu'il entendit les brides d'une conversation dans une salle de classe du quatrième étage. Heureux de pouvoir enlever quelques points, il se rapprocha essayant d'entendre la conversation ou plutôt la dispute vu le ton énervé des deux protagonistes. Il reconnut tout de suite les voix d'Harry et de Seamus.

- Mais arrête Seamus, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux pas faire ça maintenant et surtout là. Harry semblait vraiment très énervé.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Ça fait des semaines qu'on se voit en cachette. J'avais espéré avoir un peu plus de toi qu'une relation clandestine. Seamus avait haussé la voix et paraissait excédé du comportement du brun. Drago en jubilait, ainsi Potter était gay et en plus avait une relation avec Finnigan. Il faillit entrer tout de suite mais préféra attendre encore un peu en entendant Seamus reprendre la parole.

- J'ai envie de toi Harry et maintenant. Et je sais que toi aussi...Ne le nie pas Harry, je _le_ sens bien. La voix de Seamus se fit plus pressante. Drago se pencha encore un peu plus vers la porte, cela devenait très intéressant.

- C'est vrai que j'en ai envie...Mais je...je ne veux pas le faire maintenant. Je préfère attendre encore un peu. Harry sembla hésité et rajouta.

- Je préfère être sûr que j'ai...que j'ai des sentiments. Le brun avait soufflé le dernier mot tout bas, si bas que Drago eut du mal à l'entendre. Le brun rajouta.

- Tu sais j'ai jamais...enfin tu vois et j'aimerai le faire avec quelqu'un que j'aime, mais que j'aime vraiment. Après cette déclaration, le blond n'entendit plus rien. Il se décida à entrer. Il fut un peu surpris de les voir s'embrasser mais ne le montra pas. Le couple sursauta lorsque Drago entra et se séparèrent rapidement gêné de s'être fait prendre dans cette position.

- Eh bien eh bien, dites donc on ne se gêne pas. On vient batifoler dans une salle de cours alors que le couvre feu est dépassé depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas très bien ça. Je me vois dans l'obligation d'enlever quelques points. Le serpentards sourit sournoisement.

- Donc on va dire 20 points en moins pour être en dehors de sa salle commune et...10 points en moins pour pelotage intensif dans une salle de cours, Hinhin. Seamus furieux partit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui laissant un Drago très content de lui,cependant avant de passer la porte pour rejoindre Seamus, Harry revint en arrière pour se planter devant le blond et sortit sa baguette.

- T'as pas intérêt à raconter ça, compris? Sinon je peux te dire que tu vas le regretter. Harry pointait sa baguette l'air très menaçant vers le serpentard, mais Drago ne recula pas devant lui, il eut un rictus méprisant.

- T'inquiètes Potter ton secret est bien gardé...Maintenant casses toi avant que je t'enlève encore plus de points pour menace. Drago entendit le brun souffler bruyamment et le regarda partir avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Avant d'y arriver il croisa des élèves à qui il enleva quelques points, ils étaient tous de griffondors et le blond pensa que ça devait être un trait de caractère des rouges et or de ne pas faire attention au règlement et de braver tous les interdits avec autant d'insouciance. Eux, les serpentards étaient quand même plus rusés, ils contraient le règlement mais le faisaient sans se faire prendre au moins. Ils étaient un peu plus réfléchis que les Griffondors. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé en potions le matin et rigola doucement. Les rouges et or étaient parfois pas très malins.

Lorsqu'il se coucha, le blond repensa un peu à tout ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Seamus. Et se dit que finalement il avait peut être trouvé ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il allait mettre Harry Potter dans son lit et foi de Drago Malfoy, il allait y arriver même si il fallait pour cela être gentil avec les griffondors et passer du temps avec le brun pour que celui-ci tombe amoureux de lui. De toute façon personne ne lui résistait. Il était vraiment pressé de séduire le brun. Le blond se dit qu'il allait quand même en baver avant de pouvoir l'avoir dans son lit et qu'il devait commencer au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il en parle à ses amis et surtout qu'il s'y mette dans les jours à venir. Enfin il devait quand même réfléchir quelques jours avant de se décider s'il faisait ça ou pas et surtout comment il allait s'y prendre. Et ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que le serpentard s'endormit dans ses draps en soie verts.

à suivre...

Prochainement : Que va faire Grégorie? Que vont penser les serpentards des intentions de Drago? Va-t-il se décider à mettre son plan en marche? Que nous réserve les autres serpentards? Quelle va être la réaction des griffondors?

Vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain épisode...

Merci de m'avoir lu. Si vous avez une remarque à me faire, n'hésitez pas.

Bises à tout le monde


End file.
